The World Stopped Spinning
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: We all saw The end of Lucky and the entire episode of Penelope? Any of you ever went 'man I wish I could change that? Well, this is my take on what should have happened on the show at the end of Lucky and Penelope. ONESHOT


**So I recently rewatched Lucky and Penelope and got an idea. This will be a hell of a long one-shot but it will include the tail end Lucky and the entire episode of Penelope, just what I wish could've have happened but didn't. Anyone hope you guys enjoy what's been playing in my mind!**

**The World Stopped Turning**

(Derek's POV)

I entered the church, my mind in the gutters. Everything today could have gone a hell of a lot better, but it turned mostly because of me. I walk down the aisle of the church, looking up and the painted glass window ahead of me. Vireing off to the right, I sit in one of the church's back pews. Looking up at the window again, tears begin gathering in my eyes as I put my arms on the back of the pew in front of me, resting my head against my arms. As I close my eyes, thoughts of the past couple of days ran through my head. How my life has been turned upside down in a matter of days.

I was mainly sitting in a church, praying after 20 years of not doing so because of our last case, which to be honest shook me to my core. As what we going to Florida in the beginning, Reid said something that really got me wondering. If you believe in one you have to believe in the other. Is it true what he said, that theirs a heaven and a hell? That if God's out there, so is the other. And as the case went on, and everything was happening with Father Marks, it just made me question my faith.

Another reason I'm for though is on top of all that, Penelope made some accusations that were over the edge. When I had finally badgered it out of her that Coffee shop guy called and that she had blown him off, to be honest I was relieved. It's not that I don't want her to be happy because I do, but I want her to be happy... with me. I just want her to realise that I'm also going to be there for her, and she just needs to see that. Plus she met this guy at a coffee shop, and she saw him for what 10 minutes? He's practically a stranger and she gave him her number! Which in my opinion was incredibly not a smart move!

After she told me that, I said that it was a good move and that something was definitely wrong with him but she took that as me saying That because I wouldn't hit on her, so nobody else would. Which is entirely wrong! I would do anything for her, and she should know that. I flat-out tried denying it saying 'Garcia I didn't mean it...' but of course she wouldn't hear it. Penelope told me then that I sucked and hung up on me. Before I even had the chance to go over what she said in my head, Prentiss walked in so that stopped.

Then after we had caught Floyd and the case was over, I had called her to try and smooth things over with her, and let's just say the conversation didn't end well. Ever since that moment, I've been replaying it over in my head continuously to see what if there was anything I could fix.

_I dialed Penelope's number into my phone, and hit call. It rang several times before she actually answered. Normally she would answer before the first ring was finished._

_''Hey sweetness, can we talk?'' I ask, hoping my apologetic tone was Clearly showing through my voice._

_''Well I'll be damned, you actually called me. So did you call to insult me some more?'' She retorts, her attitude clear._

_''Baby girl, I called to see if you wanted to go out with me tonight.'' I stated, standing my ground._

_''What? You think I'd say yes after you blatantly said I'm not good enough for you, or anyone?''_

_''Garcia I never said anything like that.'' I told her as I start pacing._

_''You know what, I'm done hearing your shit for the night Morgan, I have better things to do.'' And for the second time that day she had hung up on me out of pure anger. _

I've been over it a thousand times, and still I have nothing going through my head on what to do.

Standing up from the church Pew, I walk back out the front of the church. I turn my phone and my eyes widen when I see I have 4 missed calls. Immediately I check my voicemails to see if they left a message.

_1st voicemail, left 30 minutes ago. Morgan, It's Hotch. Look I need you to call me after you get this message it's important._

_2nd voicemail, left 20 minutes ago. It's JJ Morgan. You need to call me asap, something happened and it's important._

_3rd voicemail, left 15 minutes ago. Hey, it's Reid. Somethings happened with Garcia and We need you to call me as soon as you get this._

_4th voicemail, left 5 minutes ago. Look Morgan, It's Prentiss. I have no fucking clue where you are or why you're not calling us back. I'll get to the point, Garcia's been shot, she's been in surgery for an hour now. Just get your ass over to Mercy Hospital now or so help me God I'll kill you._

Closing my phone, I bolt to my car, and get in. I couldn't get out of the parking lot fast enough as I kept think Penelope's been shot, and is in surgery. She's on the table and I'm not there for her.

TWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSS

I couldn't get to the fifth floor fast enough. The minute the nurse told me what floor to go to, I was running up the stairs and to the floor. When I come skidding into the fifth floor lobby, I see the team. Everybody turns their heads towards me.

''Where we're you? We've left countless messages.'' Reid asks.

''I was in church, my phone was off. What happened?'' I ask, wiping the sweat off my face with a tissue JJ handed me.

''We don't know much, all we know at this point is that she was shot on the steps of her building. Sheriff thinks it was a robbery, signs point to that too.'' Rossi tells me all while I have a frightened look on my face. I sit down in a chair across the lobby. Placing my forearms on my knees, I put my head in my hands. Hearing footsteps, I look up long enough to see Hotch come over and sit next to me.

''Morgan, everything's going to fine. She'll do ok.'' I look up at Hotch.

''I'm not worried about that Hotch, I know she'll make it, she's a fighter. What I have is that you and I know both know that this was no fucking robbery. What robber risks going into a closed courtyard, surrounded by Windows in which he can be spotted from. Let's add that he just happened to choose someone from the FBI to rob. What the hell kind of coincidence is that?''

''I don't Morgan, what I do know this that we do not do anything else until we find who did this to her and he's either in jail or dead.'' Hotch lays a sympathetic hand on my shoulder for just a few seconds until a doctor in scribe comes out with a clipboard. We all jump up from our seats, Walking towards him.

''Penelope Garcia?'' The doctor calls out.

''Yes?'' We all ask in unison. ''How is she?'' JJ asks.

''Well as you all know she's been shot in the shoulder area. One centimeter over it would have hit her heart, so I'm happy to say she will be just fine. In fact she could walk out of here in a week or so.'' Everyone sighs in relief. I mouth the words 'thank God' as well.

''I forgot to mention she is up, but is a bit hazy from the medications. I would suggest only one person seeing her at the moment.'' The doctor smiles before walking off. Everyone looks at me, assuming that I will be that one person to see her, little do they know about what happened between us. Despite that fact though, Prentiss pushes me in the direction of her room which is 501.

Quickly, I walk around the corner and arrive at her room. For a minute though, I stand outside, looking into her room. She has now I assume gone under due to the medication because I can see her not moving, just her chest breathing, going up and down. Seeing that makes me think I'm glad she's alive, and how I need to tell her that as soon as she's up and walking.

Quietly, I open the door so I don't wake her and close the door behind me. I walk over to a chair sitting at the left side of the bed and sit in it. Leaning forward in the chair so I am leaning against the bed, I take a hold of her left hand and just lightly hold it in my hand. I bring her hand up, lightly brushing my lips against the back of her hand before dropping it back down so I can hold it. Looking at her sleeping form, tears form in my eyes as I try to find the words to speak.

''Sweetheart, it's me. I know you probably can't hear me but I want you to know that tonight, you scared the hell out of us, especially me. When I got the message that you had been shot, believe me when I say I didn't care if I broke all traffic rules getting here, all that mattered to me was that you were on the table, and I wasn't there for you. I don't care about what happened with us earlier today, I'm still here for you, just like I always will be. You screaming and telling me to get the hell away from you would not stop me from being by your side, because your one of the few people that matter to me, and I love you. Penelope I know I should have told you that year's ago but I love you, and I'm never going to walk away from you.'' When I'm finished speaking, one lone tear goes down my cheek. Wiping the tear away, I get up from my seat and lean towards her. Lightly, I kiss her forehead before walking towards the door. I open it and walk back to the team. They all look at me immediately, but I tell him she's not up. Everybody's yawned, so I offer to stay there. They all give me looks and eventually go home, leaving me alone in the lobby.

After about twenty minutes of sitting in the lobby alone, the same doctors as before comes walking out minus the scrubs. I hesitantly stand up from the chair, some what excited to hear what the doctor has to say.

''She's now up and awake. She's asking for a Derek Morgan, is that you?'' The doctor asks. I nod my head yes as he smiles slightly.

''Good then, let me remind though. She may be up but is still dazed from the medication and may fall back under.'' Nodding my head, I slowly began to walk towards her room. When I get there, I open the door and close it behind. I go and sit in the same chair I was in when she wasn't awake. When I sit down, those brown orbs of her's shift over to look at me.

''Hey there Garcia.'' I said, refraining from any pet names until later.

''Didn't think you'd still be here.'' She get 's out in a strained voice.

''Well I'm here, and I always will be.'' I shift in my seat so I'm closer to her hospital bed.

''I…I should have trusted you.' She croaks out. That's it.

''What are you talking about sweetness?'' I ask, leaning closer to the hospital bed if that's even possible.

''The guy...he was the one from the coffee shop.'' Holy shit, ok now I feel horrible. With my hands now clenching into fists, and my teeth clenching I'm holding back now.

''Baby girl, I know this may be a difficult thing to do but can you tell me his name?'' I ask, noticing that her eyes are starting to droop.

''James, James Colby Baylor.'' She whispers before her eyes finally close, and she starts getting dragged back under her medication. Just as she starts falling asleep, I kiss her forehead.

''I love you.'' I whisper before slipping out of her room. Once I get back into the lobby, I take out my phone and dial Hotch's number.

''Hotchner.''

''Hotch, It's Morgan I just found out a name of our unsub. James Colby Baylor.''

''That's fantastic, I'll have another tech on that. I sent Prentiss, JJ, and Reid home but Rossi and I about to head out to the crime scene, want to meet us there?'' Hotch asks.

''I'll meet you guys there since I am no use here at the moment. I'll see you guys there in about 15.'' After I hung up, I went over to the front desk and said if there was anything regarding Penelope Garcia, to call me, so I gave her my number then I practically ran to my car. Eager to start hunting this bastard down.

TWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSS

I get to where Garcia had been shot in record time. As I get out of the car, Rossi and Hotch are over by the fountain in the middle of courtyard. Rushing over to them, I skid as I stop.

''So what have you guys found so far?'' I ask Hotch as I try to slow my breathing.

''Well whoever did this Didn't leave shell casings as a forensic counter measure, which most likely means he took others such as giving Garcia a fake name so if he were to get found out, he couldn't get in trouble.''

''Well that's just wonderful.'' I mutter, running a hand over my head and the back of my neck. ''Did you guys find anything else?'' I ask, casting my glance in the direction of the blood stain on the concrete front steps, which was a mistake.

''As Rossi and you pointed out earlier, he just happened to choose someone from the FBI? He planned this out, she been watched and followed for months. He's organized.'' Hotch tells me.

''So she's been in danger for months, she just Didn't know? Well that's it, when we find out who did this, I'm personally putting a bullet in the son of a bitches head.'' I step away from Hotch and Rossi to take a moment to myself by the fountain. As I look at it, I remember being here on better occasions than this, much happy times. I shouldn't be here because we have to find out her shooter, but that's against what I wanted.

Just as I begin to walk away from the fountain, my phone rings. As fast as I can get it answered is when it's up to my ear.

''Hello?''

''Hello , I'm Penelope's doctor Steven Pepper. You gave your number to my nurses to call if we had any updates on Penelope correct?'' The doctor asked.

''That's correct.''

''Well Sir, I thought I would let you know that we are taking Mrs. Garcia off medications, so she'll be up in a little while. Also three other people my name's of Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, and Jennifer Jareau are here saying that they were here to ask her questions. The guy claiming to be Spencer already went in her room.''

''Yeah that's fine, I'll be there in a few minutes.'' Hanging up on the doctor, I tell Hotch and Rossi I'm heading to the hospital to ask her some questions, then once again I drive like a maniac getting to the hospital.

Once I get to the fifth floor lobby, JJ and Prentiss shoot up from their seats.

''Spencer already went in there with her to start light questioning. I figure you want to be in there as well.'' Prentiss just gives me a light smile as I walk off to her hospital room. When I walk in Reid is sitting in another chair dragged up to the right side of her bed, and Garcia's sitting up in bed, with pillows bracing her back as she's talking to Reid, I assume answering the questions.

''Hey Reid, Penelope. How's questioning going Reid?'' I ask, sitting in the chair that's been dragged up to the left side of her bed by me the first time I came in here.

''Not so good, she hasn't been able to tell me much though.'' Reid answers. I look over at Penelope, who's still looking over at Reid.

''Come on sweetheart, you have to help us here so we can find who did this to you. Let's just start over. Is there anything that stuck out about this man?'' I ask her, Penelope glancing between Reid and I.

''When I had originally blown him off, telling him that I was sick. He had a tone in his voice like he knew I was lying, but he Didn't call me on it.'' This time she looks directly at Reid, which kills me a little on the inside.

''I called a little bit after the original call because... I had changed my mind, I told him so and he laughed lightly before saying when he would pick me up.'' She said, avoiding why she really called him back, to prove something to me.

''Ok Garcia, is there anything else that stood out?'' Reid asks.

''Nothing I can remember though.''

''Ok, I'll be back later today. Feel better Garcia.'' Reid smiles at her, then eyes me before walking out of the room. I turn in my chair so I'm looking directly at her. She's avoiding eye contact with me as she looks at everything else in the room but.

''You know Garcia, if you think about it I was the reason you got shot. If I Didn't make you feel like that, you wouldn't have went out trying to prove something to me, and then you wouldn't have needed to be here right now. See even when I'm just trying to have a normal conversation, I somehow get you pissed and I shouldn't have done that.'' I hear Garcia sigh next to me as she still doesn't look at me.

''Morgan would you shut up about it? It's not your fault, everything about this was my mistake, I was being stupid. I tried to prove something to a man that wouldn't realise what I was trying to prove if you spelled it out for him.'' Before I can open my mouth to answer, Garcia starts speaking again.

''On your way out, would you tell Emily and JJ to come in, at least they'll understand.'' Without another word, I stand up from the chair and walk towards the door. With one last look at her, I walk out of the room and head towards the lobby. I signal JJ and Emily can go in, so the two girls get up from their seats and walk towards her room together. Sitting down, Reid looks over at me.

''I know you feel guilty for this, her shooting but Morgan believe me when I say that whatever made you think that is wrong. It's the shooters fault, not yours or Garcia's. She was just meeting the wrong person at the wrong time.'' Reid stops talking when JJ and Prentiss walk back out, smiling. They look at me before shaking their heads. What the hell happened in their? Before I have time to ask, Hotch comes walking down the hall. We all get up from our seats.

''I had a tech start on Garcia's system searching the name James Colby Baylor and while he was doing so, he came across an encrypted file. Someone higher up the FBI caught wind of it, and they found out about what happened with Garcia. We've been ordered to back off the case and head back to the BAU.'' Hotch tells us, our jaws dropping.

''You've gotta be kidding Hotch! They want us to back off when Garcia's been shot? Who does this son of a bitch think he is?'' I ask, furious.

''I don't know Morgan, let's deal with this back at the BAU.'' Wirelessly,and angerly we all head down to the SUV's out in the parking lot, going back to a place where we shouldn't be going.

TWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSS

When we get to the sixth floor, everyone is angry as hell. JJ and Prentiss swearing under their breath. When the elevator doors, we're greeted by stocky man in a suit. Immediately, Prentiss and I glare at him.

''I see you guys for once followed orders. It's a good thing the BAU stepped off the case, otherwise...'' And that's when I blew up.

''Excuse me? That's my best friend in that hospital room, our family member there. And your telling us to back off?'' I asked, stepping closer to the man. The other man begins to open his mouth but everyone speaks up.

''Sir, Whatever your about to say I wouldn't suggest it.'' Hotch warns the man.

''Don't do it.'' JJ adds.

''Your going to piss him off, and when he's pissed, bad things happen.'' Emily says. The man opens his mouth again and starts to speak.

''Agent, I don't care if it's your best friend, your ass is going to stay here.'' The man threatens. Ok, he's done it! Everyone I guess figures that because they step away slightly.

''You know what you can do...'' I nearly growled as I stepped closer to the man.

''Shit, your screwed man.'' Prentiss exclaims as they totally walk away.

''You have no fucking clue what the hell is going on so first back the fuck off, second nobody tells me what I can and can not do. Let's get this straight, there's no way in hell I'm going to back off my best friend being shot, I will not back off this case, so you can kiss my fucking ass.'' Resisting the urge to take him down, I walk towards the bullpen where the rest of the team is waiting. Everyone eyes me but they don't ask.

''I just got off the phone with the hospital, they will release Garcia but they need to live with her for a few weeks to take care of her.'' Hotch addresses everyone.

''I'll do it.'' I instantly offer.

''Ok then Morgan, I suggest you go to the hospital and get her. We'll call you if we have any new developments, and everyone... don't listen to him. We stay on this case.'' Smiling for the first-time in a while, I begin making my way towards my car. The entire time on the way to the hospital, I'm thinking about how much easier it will be to get her to forgive me and to protect her as well.

When I at her hospital room, she's already been taken out of her hospital bed and is walking around the room. She turns around slightly, and once she see 's me she gets a weird look on her face.

''I though Emily said she would be watching me.'' She asks turning away from me.

''Well princess your just going to have to deal with good ole' me for the time being. You ready to go?'' I ask her, finally stepping into room.

''Yeah I guess.'' Before she has the chance to grab anything, I grab all of her stuff. She glares at me before I start speaking.

''There's no way I'm letting you carry anything.'' She rolls her eyes before we start walking back down to the car.

The entire ride is spent with her looking out the window, completely ignoring. Well that's a good way to make me feel like crap. Well, hopefully this will all be fixed real soon.

When we get to her home, and we're walking up to the front steps she stops in her tracks. All she see 's is a rather dark blood stain on Left on the stairs. It's only been faded by the elements, yet to actually be washed off the steps. Her eyes go wide as she visibly starts shivering slightly.

''It will wash off, come on.'' I tell her. Reluctantly, she continues moving forward with her eyes still on the stairs.

Eventually, we make it up to her house. As I'm standing directly behind her, I notice her hands visibly shaking as she unlocks the door. Finally, she get 's the door unlocked, only to drop her keys as he walks in. Bending down I get the keys, and as I'm getting up I get a look inside. The walls have been painted a deep royal purple.

''I wouldn't expect anything less of you.'' I smile as I walk in, closing the door behind me. The first thing that caught my eye was a photo on a table of a little blonde girl, looking about 7 and I can tell immediately by looking at the little girls eyes that it's Penelope, I assume with her parents.

''Is of you and your parents?'' I ask her gesturing to the frame. She looks back at me and smiles.

''Yeah, when I was a kid I Always wanted to to help catch criminals. They were hippies so I think that scared the hell out of them. Everything was simple, up until they died.'' She tells me turning back around from me.

''When did your parents die?'' I ask cautiously. There's a moment of silence before she answers back.

''When I was 18, car accident. That's kind of when things changed.'' She said. I decided I wasn't going to further push the issue. I walk towards the couch, getting it set up as my bed for the next few weeks. Suddenly, she turns from where she was walking towards her bedroom to look at me, not just look though stare.

''Why are you here Morgan? I can watch myself so why are you?'' She asks not angry for the first time since before she got shot. I look back at her, my eyes boring into her's.

''My best friend needs help, and there's no other place I'd rather be. So this couch is going to be my next best friend for the next few weeks.'' I smile at her, which finally causes her to do the same. She's continues looking at me.

''You know I love you right?'' I ask her. She looks down at ground and smiles.

''Love you too.'' And with that, she walks back towards the direction of her bedroom. Little does she know how much truth is behind that statement. Sighing, I unholster my gun and set it on the table beside the couch. Laying down on the couch, I grab the blanket that was laying on the back of the couch and cover myself with it. I don't go to sleep immediately because I lay awake staring at the ceiling thinking about how Garcia must be handling this. And after awhile, my eyes finally start closing. Soon enough, I'm fast asleep.

A few hours later, I'm awakened by a popping sound. Shooting up of the couch, I immediately grab for the gun on the table. Keeping it at my side, I go to see if the noise made Garcia wake up too. When I Check on her, she's still fast asleep. Walking away from the bedroom, I go over to the window and see a man with a revolver standing over a dead cops body. The guy turns towards the window and see's me looking At him. He bolts down the street, away from the building. As I make my way towards the door, i hear the quiet sound of whimpering coming from the bedroom.

When I look in the room, I see Garcia twisting and turning on the bed. Immediately, I quietly walk over to the bed, and lay down next to her twisting figure. Without another thought, I pull her up against me and begin to slowly start stroking her head with My free hand.

''It's ok baby girl, you're going to be ok. He's not here, he will never hurt you again. I will make sure of it.'' I whisper in her ear. After a couple minutes I notice her breathing has gotten slower and less frequent. When I look at her, I see she has fallen back asleep. Carefully, I remove myself from her and step back into the living room.

Grabbing my cell phone, I step into the hall outside and call Hotch.

''Hotchner.'' He answers.

''Hotch It's Morgan. I saw someone outside the building with a revolver in his hand, he killed one of the guards. I was looking out the window when I saw him, and when he saw me, he took off down the street. I think it may have been our Unsub coming to take care of some unfinished business.''

''He probably heard that Penelope hadn't died, so he came to finish her off. A revolver would explain why there weren't any shell casings at the crime scene. Morgan, i want you to watch her extra carefully now that he's trying to get back to her.'' After I agreed to do so, I hung up and went back inside.

Before I attempted to go back to sleep, I checked on her once more. Her still being in the same position as before, fast asleep. Smiling, i go over to my makeshift bed and sleep, knowing that she's asleep. The only thing that bothers me is that he's still after Penelope, and she has no clue.

TWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSS

Waking up at 5 in the morning gave me the opportunity to think over how the heck I'm going to tell Garcia that someone's still on her tail. Yeah, she'll be absolutely be thrilled!

I'm sitting on the couch still thinking things through at 6:30 when she walks out of the bedroom. She looks at me before shaking her head and walking off towards the bathroom.

''Good morning Garcia.'' I call, knowing she can hear. She gives me groan in response. 15 minutes later she comes out the bathroom with a robe on. I turn to her, about to tell her that I have to go back to the BAU.

''Garcia, I have to head out to the BAU for a while, you stay here and don't leave here. You have any problems you call me. No exceptions.'' I look at her waiting for a answer.

''You don't have to worry, JJ and Emily are coming over in a bit. They'll keep an eye on me, so go.''

''Fine, I'll see you later sweetheart.'' A step towards her and kiss her forehead, before grabbing my gun and badge and heading out the door to the BAU.

When I get there in the briefing room, Hotch, Reid, and Rossi are all looking up at the board. When I enter further into the room, Reid turns and looks at me.

''Hey Morgan, we're just looking over some information we have gotten recently.''

''What is it?''

''Well, we've figured out that due to another tech doing something to get the file that was encrypted on Garcia's computer. And we found out what in it. It was cases that she had flagged for some apparent reason. We looked at those cases, all of them shootings, then we checked who responded to them. The first responder was a guy by the name of Battle, and we were able to get a picture of him.'' Reid steps aside to let me see the picture.

It was a picture of the guy who was outside Penelope's house with a revolver in his hand. I would remember that face anywhere, especially his eyes. The same dark cold eyes.

''Hotch that was the son of a bitch who was outside her building last night.''

''Reid, would you happen to know battle's choice of weapon?'' Hotch inquires from reid.

''It would be some sort of revolver which is not typical of cops these days.'' Hotch, Rossi, and I exchange a look.

''What's this guy's address?'' Rossi asked.

''His last confirmed address is 911 riverside road.'' Immediately after Reid told us that do Hotch and I grab vests from off the table and head to the SUV's. Once we get there, Hotch tosses the keys to me.

''You and drive and please, do not get us arrested.'' He gives me a slight smile. We both get in the car and drive off in record time. Naturally, it would have taken us 30 minutes to get there, but with what's at stake and me driving I cut that time in half. When we pull up to the house, we very quickly get on our vests and get out of the car.

With our guns pulled out to our sides, we walk up towards the door. With each one of us covering each side of the door, i try knocking first.

''Battle, we know your in there. Just open the door and give your self up.'' I call through the door. Hearing no answer, Hotch gives me a signal to kick down the door. With that, I move from the side of the door to in front of it, and with as much power as I can, I slam my foot against the door, swinging it open.

We both rush into the home, immediately sweeping the house for Battle or any sign of him. After we clear the house, we head into the living room.

''Well that was a bust.'' I sigh in frustration.

''I wouldn't say so.'' Hotch says as he walks over to the wall to the left. He grabs a piece of paper that was taped to the wall and looks at it.

''It's a printout of Garcia's personal information. Phone number, job location, and address. He has scrawled on the paper 'her house noon sharp.'.'' Hotch tells me. Looking at my watch I see it's 11:30.

''Hotch we have thirty minutes to get to Garcia's house.'' I say, with both of us already running towards the car.

''Call her place. JJ and Prentiss need to get Garcia out of that house, now.'' This time Hotch gets in the driver's seat as I call JJ.

''Jareau.''

''JJ it's Morgan, you and Prentiss have to get Garcia out of there now!''

''Woah Morgan slow down, why do we have to...''

''Battle... the unsub he's on his way to Garcia's apartment. He's going to be there at you need to get her out immediately.'' I say, my voice harsh.

''Ok, we'll get her out? Should we tell her why?''

''No, don't it will scare her to death.''

''Morgan, sometimes you care about her more then you do yourself. Yeah we'll get her out.'' JJ hangs up, and Hotch just drives off towards Garcia's. The entire ride both of us are on the edge of our seats, praying that we get their in time, and for the car to go a little faster without breaking the law.

What JJ said was true, I put her needs above mine most of the time. Maybe that's sign JJ telling me that, maybe it's trying to push me in the right direction that i should be heading. I'll have to fix that after all this is finished, I'll have to show her that. As if time fast forwarded, we're at Garcia's already. True to their word, JJ and Prentiss got Garcia out of their because the car they are driving is not there. Checking my watch, I see it's 11:50. We rush out of the car and head into the building. As we make our way to Garcia's place, Hotch suggests something.

''Morgan, we'll wait inside her place for him to come, and when he does we surprise hi.'' We open the door and step in. Seeing a note that clearly says we left at 11:46. I look Hotch.

''Can i get the bastard?'' I ask Hotch, he just smiles which I assume means yes. After that, we found the places we're going to hide until Battle arrives. Hotch in a concealed closet behind the kitchen counter from were I'm not visible. And now, it's just a waiting game. We sit in our positions for god knows how long until we hear the front door creak open. Then footsteps coming into the and the door shutting almost silently.

Then a sickening male voice which I guess to be Battle whispers ''time to finish what I started.'' That's when I shoot up from my spot and so does Hotch, our guns trained on Battle. He pulls a revolver from out behind him.

''Not today you son of a bitch, in fact never.'' I shout at Battle, his glance darting between me and Hotch.

''What makes you think that won't happen?'' He snarls.

''Because i could take your ass out in a heartbeat, now Battle put the gun down or I'll shoot, and I have no fucking problem doing so.'' I say emphasise this by moving my finger closer to the trigger.

''And again, that doesn't scare me.'' He then looks at me. ''Wait, your the guy who I saw looking at me through the window. What the hell were you doing that night?''

''Watching my best friend, making sure your sorry ass didn't kill her. You know, I guess you coming back is a miracle, given the fact that I'm getting the chance to shoot you in the same place where you shot her, except maybe I'll make it a couple of centimeters to the side.''

''Remember Agent, I'm a cop just like you were. How good will that look if they found out a FBI shot and killed a cop?''

''This cop is also being charged with attempted murder, and if he doesn't screw up and actually lives, I'll throw Stalking in there, and murder for that guard you shot down. So battle this is the last I'm asking you, put the gun down or I'll put bullet in your heart.'' I yell.

He looks at me, and moves his finger closer to the trigger, and that's all the motivation I need. quickly, I pull the trigger aiming for his heart, and a loud pop goes through the room. Battle goes down, his revolver flying out of his hand. Walking over i see the bullet hit it's target, his heart. Just to Sure I check his pulse, nothing. Battle lies dead on the floor, his fact having an unnatural smile plastered on it. Holstering my gun, i look down at his body.

''How's It feel you son of a bitch?'' I whispers venomously. I look back At Hotch, who now has his gun lowered as well.

''I call the police, you get JJ or Prentiss on the phone. Tell them this nightmares over.'' Nodding, I take out my phone and call Prentiss first, no answer. So I call JJ and she picks up.

''Hey Morgan, how'd it go?'' JJ asks as I can hear her walking over the phone.

''It's over JJ, Battle's dead.''

''That's fantastic,'' JJ pauses for a minute. ''Did you want me to tell Garcia that?'' She asks.

''Yeah, go ahead. She deserves to know that she doesn't have to be in fear anymore.''

''Ok then. I take it will see you at the BAU. See you then.'' JJ hangs up and i put my phone back. Just as I look back at Hotch, the cops and EMT's enter.

''Guess we should get back to the BAU.'' Hotch announces. We walk out of her place and head back to the SUV'S, knowing that we have someone in our family that doesn't have to live in fear.

TWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSSTWSS

When we arrive back at the BAU, everyone's waiting for us except Garcia. Not paying attention to it at the moment, I look at where JJ, Prentiss, Reid, and Rossi stand. Without another word,everyone walks off in different direction, leaving me to stand alone by the elevator. As I'm about to do the same, I See Garcia walking towards me. When she finally reaches me, she looks at me.

''Is it true? Everything's over?'' She asks me a looks up at me.

''I can promise you sweetheart that this is all behind us, it's over.'' She smiles as wraps her arms around me, giving me a hug. I reciprocate it.

''Thank you Morgan, for everything. Seriously, for once I'm glad you didn't listen to me when I said get away from me.'' I pull away to look at her.

''You know what, I'm kind of glad I didn't either.'' I carefully raise my hand to her cheekbone to hold her face in my hand.

''Glad to have you back Penelope.'' I whisper, before leaning down and touching my lips to hers. And just as I thought earlier, it was better to fix the situation when i got back then to leave it be.

**So, did you guys like it? I know it was long but it was worth it wasn't it? I have the workings for another long one shot based off of either Snake Eyes or I love you tommy brown, one of the two. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
